A Christmas for Two
by Kat Loussier
Summary: It's Christmas time. And while Zelos planned to spend it alone he gets several unexpected visitors... ZeroKura, Colloyd
1. Night 1: Confessions

**A/N:** I started this story in August because I haven't exactly done a lot for the Symphonia fandom, and I felt that something for it needed to be done. So hence comes this. I felt like doing a Christmas fic, okay? Here it is; your guys' Christmas present. I was on a high when I started this as I'd just seen Josh Groban live in concert! So yeah... By the way, I have always thought glasses would look good on Zelly. I'll talk more in my bottom author's note.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em. I own Xylia Eckheart, who's mentioned in this chapter, and the plot; but that's it. Okay? Okay.

**Night One: Confessions**

Christmas in Flanoir was always a quiet affair. While in the other cities of Tethe'alla it was a season to rejoice and throw fabulous parties, the people of Flanoir took a much more subdued approach to the whole affair. Much like Ozette, the two cities were rather secluded from the rest of the world, and would much rather keep it that way.

It was also one of the few cities where one could spend the holiday season alone. If you wished to have a quiet Christmas away from the hustle of the large cities, then Flanoir was the first choice. The snowy city had a sort of dream-like quality to it; like it just came off a Christmas card.

This was very much the case for the ex-Chosen of Tethe'alla. Not feeling the need to join the others for what had become their tradition of throwing a Christmas party in Iselia every year; he'd instead chosen to move out to Flanoir and spend the holidays alone. He had, of course, received an invitation to it, but he'd never felt completely welcome at those gatherings; like he was an outsider who was merely there as an after thought.

Everyone had settled into the reunited world well; Colette and Lloyd were still gathering Expsheres, but made sure to return to Iselia in time for Christmas and New Year's. Raine and Genis still traveled the world to spread awareness about half-elves, Sheena was slowly taking over as the chief of Mizuho, and Presea and Regal had taken care of sealing off the Toize Mine and aiding in helping the world on its way back to stability.

The last member of their rag-tag team, Kratos Aurion, would always turn up unexpectedly; and no one knew precisely where he was at any given time. As such, they'd never bothered to send him an invitation, so it was often a surprise when he showed up.

When they'd first been able to settle into the new world, Zelos had made sure that diplomatic relations were opened; with Sheena as Tethe'alla's representative. Once mostly everything had been smoothed out, he decided that Tethe'alla really didn't need him all that much, and had moved to Flanoir. He'd been hoping to disappear; that none of the others would seek him out and try to involve him with their reunions and parties. But he knew that was a little much to ask for. Sheena had Mizuho's resources, and had found him within months of his move.

He hadn't minded when Colette and Lloyd had stopped in on their journey, and had enjoyed their company. But he'd declined their request that he come with them; saying that they'd like it if he'd come with them. The request had been tempting, but Zelos had been firm in not going; telling them he really wasn't the type to 'play the hero'.

Besides, his presence would probably hamper their budding relationship; and he did want them to be happy. He hadn't said anything about that, but it was one of the reasons he didn't go. And anyway, he liked the quiet that the town offered.

Now, with Zelos' history, you might think that living in a city where it was perpetually snowing would cause him to relive that moment over and over again. And you would be right, partly. Zelos was depressed quite often, and had taken to spending increasingly long periods of time in front of his piano; one of the few pieces that he'd brought from his home in Tethe'alla.

Sighing, Zelos looked back out over the snowy city from his window seat, papers strewn in front of him. Even though he had no one to share the holiday season with; he'd made the effort to decorate his small home.

It was a modest two bedroom place. He hadn't wanted anything too large as he was still living alone; and the place had a cozy air about it. Making the place into a home that suited him had been difficult, and he'd suffered through the awkward time where Sheena had first come to see him, only to find him splattered with paint.

The sitting room, which he was in right now, had pale lavender walls and was furnished comfortably. Most furniture in Tethe'alla came from Ozette, so people would have to order from there. Zelos had brought a few other pieces of furniture from his manor back in Meltokio, but he'd had to order quite a bit from the small town.

It had taken him much of a year to finish fixing the place to his tastes, but he was happy with the results. He'd settled into the place and was happy with his new home away from the world that he'd grown up in and despised.

Gathering all of the papers spread out around him, Zelos roughly shoved them into a folder and placed them on a corner of the piano. Grabbing the book he'd been reading, Zelos flopped onto the couch, snuggling into the comfortable piece of furniture. With Christmas rapidly approaching, he expected his one friend in Flanoir to drop by quite a bit; in fact, she'd promised to come by tomorrow to help him decorate.

Xylia Eckheart was the only person who'd made any attempt to befriend the sullen loner; and had even offered him a job at her cafe. The girl was out-going and friendly; she got along with people easily. She was younger then him; at nineteen, and he didn't see her in any romantic light.

A cafe might seem like an out of place thing in a place like Flanoir, but the small place was warm and offered some lovely hot beverages that couldn't be found anywhere outside of the city. The place had a welcoming atmosphere and Xylia had turned it into a successful business.

She'd even been teaching him how to cook, to some degree of success. While he couldn't cook anything fancy, he could make a few basic things. Which was something he was proud of; as he was a terrible cook before.

He pushed his glasses farther up his nose as he turned the pages of his book. _The Da Vinci Code_ was an engaging read, and Zelos hoped to finish it up so he could start in on the prequel _Angels & Demons_ once he did.

As the day wore on, afternoon turned to evening. His eyes wore a little sore from reading so much, but he really didn't mind it. When his hunger grew, he marked his place and set his book aside. Standing, he was just stretching his stiff muscles when there was a knock at the door.

"Who'd be here at this hour...?" stumbling around the coffee table, he hurried down the hall and opened the door. "K-Kratos?!"

"Are you going to let me in or not?" came the mercenary's only query. Zelos stepped aside slightly in shock. He hadn't expected to see any of his old friends here; and certainly not his teenage crush and adult-hood obsession. Kratos looked over to him, "I thought you'd be in Iselia."

"Err... I didn't feel like going," Zelos responded. Even at the best of times, their conversations were awkward. Zelos never knew how friendly he could be with the handsome mercenary without revealing how he felt about him. "But uhh... what are you doing here?"

"I was in the area," was his cryptic reply.

"Yeah, yeah," Zelos waved him off. "Have you eaten already? I was just about to start dinner."

"No; I only arrived in town just little while ago."

"Well, make yourself comfortable!" Zelos called back to him as he headed for the kitchen. "Shoes off at the door! You can put your outer wear in the closet! The sitting room is on your left!"

Kratos nodded, even though the ex-Chosen couldn't see him, and kicked his boots off. Setting them aside on the plastic mat and then storing his cloak in the closet alongside several other warm outer garments that he assumed were Zelos'.

"Is there anywhere I could dry off?" Kratos asked. His clothes were soaked through from the snow.

"Are you going to be staying here for the holidays?" Zelos asked, poking his head out from the kitchen at the end of the hall.

"If that's alright with you."

"I was gonna spend the holidays alone anyways," he came up to stand beside Kratos, and pointed to an archway. "That leads upstairs. My room is the second on your right; it's got a bathroom. You can take a shower and borrow something of mine... most of the stuff is too big for me anyway."

Kratos nodded and headed upstairs while Zelos disappeared into the kitchen to make dinner; the barest traces of a smile on his face.

A short while later saw Zelos setting the table. Humming a carol and placing the silverware on the table. Kratos joined him soon after.

Gawking was something that Zelos wouldn't ever picture himself doing, but here he was. Kratos had come down wearing a black turtleneck that fit him extremely well, along with a pair of loose-fitting dark wash jeans that looked a little wrinkled. He wasn't wearing shoes or socks.

Apparently, Kratos had noticed the younger man's admiring stare. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "I am going to assume that you like it."

A rose blush settled itself into the ex-Chosen's cheeks, who chose to stare at his feet to avoid making eye contact, "Y-yeah..."

Noticing for the first time that Zelos was wearing glasses, Kratos made his way over to the blushing man. He tilted his chin up to look at him, "I never knew you wore those."

"What?" Zelos froze. Shit! He'd forgotten to take them off! "Oh shit... I look like an idiot don't I?"

Kratos gave him a small smile, "Not at all. In fact, I believe they make you look quite intelligent." _Not to mention very irresistible._

Returning the smile, Zelos responded, "Really? I avoid wearing them in public cause I think I look stupid... and because one of the maids made fun of me because of them when I was little."

"Well, the only person who's opinion should matter is yours. I, however, would argue that they don't make you look stupid. I actually like them quite a bit; they accent your eyes."

"Are my eyes that special?" Zelos questioned, arms unconsciously wrapping around the older man's waist; while the other's had done the same; the one he'd used to cup his chin had ghosted over to his cheek, keeping his head tilted at an angle so their eyes locked.

"They're... very beautiful. Like the ocean at sunset," came his quiet response. "There's something unique about them."

"Mmm..." Zelos enjoyed the contact. "I like your eyes... in the right lighting, they almost look blood red."

Kratos smiled at him before leaning in and sealing his lips over Zelos'. For a brief moment, Zelos was shocked. Never had he thought that Kratos would _**ever**_ kiss him; well, he had hoped and dreamed of it, but he never thought that it would become a reality. Then, he realized that Kratos _**was**_ kissing him, and he'd damn well better not pass the chance up to show him that he wasn't a complete virgin in this!

Pressing back, Zelos arched against the older man, molding his body to his. His eyes drifted closed and slipped his arms up to cup Kratos' face, he pulled him down and thrust his tongue out to meet the other's questing one. Whereas Kratos' tongue's movements seemed a little hesitant, Zelos' were firm and experienced.

Luring the other's tongue into his mouth, he gave a soft moan as the other roughly plundered his mouth; it having lost all its hesitancy. Surrendering to the older man's advances, Zelos relaxed completely in Kratos' arms and allowed his arms to drop down to his shoulders.

He felt himself being back up, and felt the table behind him; Kratos' strong arms lifting him to sit on it. All too soon, they broke for breath. Kratos' breathing was heavy, and Zelos was panting.

Zelos smirked, "You're good."

"I could say the same thing about you," the mercenary replied lowly, breath ghosting across Zelos' lips as he leaned back in. Just before he could claim the other's lips in another kiss, he felt soft fingers on his lips. "What is it?"

"As much as I would like to continue this," Zelos smiled at him. "Dinner is almost ready, and I wouldn't appreciate having a burnt mess for dinner." Kratos nodded, and let the other man down. Zelos gave him a short peck on the cheek before disappearing through the archway into the kitchen.

Kratos let out a heavy sigh before taking up the silverware that Zelos had left out and quickly setting the table. Once that was done, he was able to think of what had just happened more clearly.

It had been a while since Kratos had felt attracted to anyone; in fact, he hadn't since Anna had died. He'd always thought and believed that no one could ever find happiness with him; Anna's death and Lloyd seemed to prove that. The only reason that he hadn't returned to Derris Kharlan was because he felt that there was still things that he needed to do; that he could do to redeem himself.

He'd always been a cold and distant person; Anna had fallen in love with him despite that and he'd felt comfortable around her to let down those barriers. But after she'd died, those barriers had immediately returned, sealing his heart off from the rest of the world. He'd sworn never to let anyone back in to spare himself more pain and to spare anyone who fell for him the fate that had befallen everyone else who had loved him.

And yet, here he was spending the holidays with Zelos; and had instigated a kiss between the two of them. Kratos would admit to himself that when he'd first met the ex-Chosen six years ago, he hadn't treated him as well as he could have. But then, his heart was still reeling from Anna's death, and he was still struggling to come to terms with Mithos' plan to resurrect Martel.

It wasn't until he'd come to ask for Zelos' help a year after they first met that he'd began to realize just how depressed he really was. When he'd found him curled up with a knife to his wrist, there had been a pang of something that he couldn't quite name in his heart. While he hadn't been sure if Zelos had given the practice up, he knew what he would do if he hadn't.

For everything that they'd been through, he had to realize that the idiot meant more to him then anyone had in a long time. He knew that he cared for him deeply; but he didn't know if he should allow himself to love again.

"You look down," Zelos noted, tone and face serious. "Is it something you want to talk about?"

"Chosen I-"

Zelos frowned, "I'm no longer the Chosen. You more then anyone should know how much I hated being the Chosen."

"You have my apologies, Zelos. Old habits die hard."

"Is something wrong? You seem really... upset. Do you want to talk about it?" Zelos gently took his hand in both of his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I mean... I completely understand if it's not something you'd like to talk about; especially with me but..."

"Zelos? How do you feel about me?"

"Huh? What brought this on?" Zelos looked at him quizzically.

Kratos looked down at the floor, "Zelos I... I would appreciate knowing how you feel about me..."

Frowning, Zelos didn't push the matter, "Right now; I think you're being difficult. If this has something to do with you thinking people are better off without you then-"

"Despite how much I feel this goes against what might be best; I would honestly like to know how you feel about me as I know how I feel about you!"

Shocked at his outburst, Zelos asked in a small voice, "And... how do you feel about me?"

Kratos met the other man's eyes, sincerity and love shining from those wine red eyes, "I... I love you."

Stunned by this revelation, it took Zelos a few moments to regain himself. He found Kratos' eyes searching his face, he smiled, "You know... I never thought I'd hear you say that. In fact, I never thought anyone would ever say that to me and mean it. Kratos, I love you too."

"Why?"

His smile faltered a little, but he responded anyway, "You ask some strange questions; most people just accept it when someone loves them," reading Kratos' expression, he frowned. "Kratos, if anyone deserves to be loved; it's you. And don't think that you can just leave me; no matter how dangerous it could be, I'll stay with you. I'm not going to leave your side for any reason."

"I had a feeling you'd say that... but everyone who's cared about me has come to harm. I don't want to see you suffer anymore then you already have."

"But that was their choice; it's my choice. They chose to care for you; and in that, they knew the dangers they faced in doing so. I'm choosing to stay with you, no matter what may happen," he gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand. "So you're stuck with me."

"... thank you," Kratos' voice was low and choked with emotion; he returned the squeeze.

"Dinner's ready you know, so how about me eat?"

.:-o-:.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Both speaking in soft tones of various things; Kratos avoided the subject of what had brought him to Flanoir, and Zelos let it be, for the moment at least. Eventually, they finished dinner. The dishes were done and the two settled into the comforts of the sitting room.

Reverently, Kratos' hand ran through Zelos' long red locks. The other gazed lazily up at him; his head resting in his lap, his own hands resting lightly upon his stomach. Content to watch the other, Kratos knew that he still hadn't explained any reason for his being in Flanoir; but was hesitant to state the reason why.

Deep down, Zelos knew that Kratos hadn't probably come to Flanoir to see him; yet the thought hurt him more then he was willing to let on. There was no way that the other could have known how felt about him until he'd told him. Despite Kratos' keen observation skills, Zelos knew from experience that it was rare for someone to realize another was in love with you. Of course, he'd realized that Sheena had. But he had been so unwilling to push her away; to hurt her, that he'd allowed her to believe that he might return her feelings. And he felt terrible about it. The most he could muster for her was that of an older brother; to intensely protect his younger sister.

When he'd disappeared after the reunification of the two worlds, he'd known it was only a matter of time until Sheena tracked him down. And she had. She'd come straight to him, believing that she was the only person who could convince him to come back; only to find out that she wasn't. She'd cried, broken down, yelled at him; ordered him to tell her who it was that now held his heart. But... he found that he couldn't tell her; the words had stuck in his throat.

"You seem troubled."

Snapping back to reality, Zelos met Kratos' wine-red orbs, "I was... just thinking about something..."

"Is it something you wish to talk about?"

"Well... it was about Sheena..."

Kratos recognized the name, "The summoner?"

"Yeah, she came to find me last year..." Zelos began; the stroking of his hair ceased as Kratos listened to him intently. "And I... I found out that she loved me..." he paused at Kratos' sharp intake of breath. "I guess... she thought that I felt the same way... but I didn't.

"She was mad... mad at me; and indirectly at you, even though she didn't know that it was you who I was in love with. She demanded that I tell her who it was who had stolen my heart... but I couldn't. I just couldn't say it. I was terrified that she'd confront you; that you'd find out from her and... would hate me for it." He stopped, scared to say what it was that had terrified him so much.

"You're leaving something out," Kratos pointed out rather bluntly. Sensing the others hesitation and fear, he tried to reassure him with a featherlight touch to his cheek, fingers lightly tracing the outline of his cheek bone and jawline. "I would... very much appreciate it if you would tell me what it is..."

"I... I was so afraid that she would challenge you..." he told him in the barest of whispers. "That one of you would end up dead; and that I would have to deal with that loss... and know that the one left was the one who had ended the other's life... even though I don't love Sheena; she's still like a sister to me..."

Understanding, Kratos leaned down and placed a light kiss on Zelos' forehead, "I would not have fought."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because of what I had believed you had felt for her," he responded. "I always thought that you had feelings for the summoner, but never voiced them. And even if she had said what you felt, I still would not have fought. Even in knowing how you felt, I would not have raised my sword against her.

"I don't believe you would forgive me for killing her; and I believe if she had come to me in that state, that there would have been a duel."

"You know, I always thought duels were fought over women; not men," he gave a harsh laugh. "But then, I guess I look enough like one..."

Kratos shook his head, "Not always; but you slightly resemble one. You're of a slighter build then most men."

"What do you mean 'not always'?"

"It's an old Mizuho tradition," Kratos began. "If two people both want the same person, then a duel is arranged. The survivor is the winner, and wins the rights to have the person who the duel was fought over. Even if both you and I are not of Mizohan decent, she would have expected us to adhere to the rules."

Zelos frowned, "And I'd get no say in this? I'd have to let two people who I care deeply about, one who I am desperately in love with, try to kill each other?"

"Not unless one of us retracted our claim on you. I, of course, would do so if it would have made you happy," his voice held traces of sorrow. "I've learned a lot in my life; and I would not want to cause you any more pain than you had already experienced. I'd renounce my claim."

Sitting up a little, Zelos rested his head against Kratos' shoulder, "Then I'd come after you. Doesn't the object of the 'duel' get a say in the matter?"

"No, they typically are forbidden from making any interference in it; and are expected to accept the outcome of the duel. An engagement ceremony typically follows such an occurrence, and it is quickly followed by a wedding."

A dead weight settled in Zelos' stomach. He knew that Sheena hadn't given up yet... and when she found out, he knew what would happen, "Kratos? I want you to say that you love me."

"What brought this on? She wouldn't still press for a duel, would she?"

"Please, just... just say it."

"I love you."

Zelos smiled and pressed a kiss against Kratos' mouth. A kiss that quickly escalated into a searingly passionate one that threatened to become something more if they did not stop it. Luckily, however, both were too exhausted to continue much further, and settled on cuddling together on the couch, eventually falling asleep.

.:-o-:.

I am pretty sure that this is the longest chapter I have ever written, no wait, phase four of _Freedom_ is, but it only won by about one hundred words. It's over four thousand words and is seven pages long. Anyways, I know that there was no smut in this chapter; but don't worry, the smut shall come eventually.

Oh, and everything that they said about the duels in Mizuho? I made that all up, while I was writing the part where Zelos was talking about Sheena confronting Kratos about his feelings, I thought that it seemed like there should be some tradition about it. A way to settle who got someone if more then one person loved/lusted after one person. So the duel tradition was born, and I hope that you guys liked it. Just to note, as Kratos is not from Mizuho, there are a few details missing; but they'll be filled in eventually.

So thank you for reading, and I hope that everyone enjoyed the first chapter of my Christmas present to you guys. Please leave a comment/review and tell me what you thought! Feedback is most definitely welcome. Oh, and look forward to the next part; it shall be up soon.

Kat.


	2. Day 1: Introductions

**A/N:** The last chapter was actually fun to write, and it turned out to be longer then I originally thought, but I'm sure that you guys don't mind, right? You got a nice long chapter! Now, here it is; the second part of this story.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Tales of Symphonia or its characters; only own Xylia Eckheart and a few other characters that may appear.

**Day One: Introductions**

A loud banging at the door jerked both men awake the next morning. Zelos groaned and curled closer to Kratos, his arms tightening around him as he continued to sleep. His glasses lying on the table, having been placed there last night by Kratos after he'd fallen asleep.

Carefully disengaging himself from his love, Kratos got off the couch to answer the door; intending to turn the person away so that he could get some more sleep. Opening the door, a mousy-haired girl nearly tackled him to the floor in her hug.

Seeming to realize something, she immediately released him; a light pink blush in her cheeks, "Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought – wait! Who are you?! What are you doing here?! Where's Zelly?!" She said everything in a hurried rush.

"Please keep your voice down," Kratos told her softly, but sternly. "Zelos is still asleep."

"Whaaaat?!" her voice was a little stunned. "Well, never mind that. I'm Xylia Eckheart, and you are?" she extended her mitten-clad hand.

"Kratos Aurion." He took her hand, shaking it.

Xylia let go of his hand with a bright smile and hurriedly put away her outer gear, "So... Kratos, I can call you Kratos, right?" He nodded, she put her hands on hips and gave him a stern look; managing to look rather intimidating. "What exactly are you doing here?"

Wondering how much he could tell her; he didn't exactly know her relationship with Zelos. She seemed to sense his hesitation and reassured him with, "Oh, if you're wondering about me; I'm Zelly's best friend. Well, I'm sure he has other friends, but he just doesn't tell me about any of them." She shrugged, "In fact, he doesn't tell me much about his past."

Somehow they'd made their way into the kitchen, where Xylia immediately began to make coffee. Kratos watched her do so as she continued to speak, "Doesn't say much about his friends; but there were those two very nice people. What were their names again? Oh right, Lloyd and Colette. Very nice people, cute too. I mean, Lloyd wasn't my type; but I think he and Colette looked adorable together."

Her eyes darkened as she handed him a mug, "But before them it was this Sheena person. I didn't like her all that much; she seemed... I'm not sure... a little too possessive. Said she loved him, but in my experience, love is not something you can force someone into. You can't force someone to return your feelings. Unfortunately, it seems that it is not so in Meltokio," she frowned. "I mean, everyone there, the nobles mostly, are only interested in power and rank. There is to be no love for anyone in that society."

Kratos agreed as he took a sip of his coffee, "Meltokio is terrible example of the sacrifices and meanings of love. One cannot base their notions of it on what that city shows."

"I've wanted to travel; but it's almost impossible to travel, especially if one a single female. I was thinking of asking Zelly if he'd go with me, you know, on a holiday or something," she told him, pouring herself a cup of tea. "But that's enough about me. How about you Kratos? Are you a friend of Zelly's? Or are you something more?"

She smirked as Kratos choked on his coffee, "Xylia... I am not sure that-" At this moment Zelos chose to come into the kitchen, still mostly asleep. He leaned up and placed a peck on Kratos' cheek before anyone could say anything.

"Morning love," he murmured softly, his head resting on Kratos' shoulder; who was now sporting a blush red enough to challenge Zelos' hair.

Xylia giggled, "That is such a cute sight!"

"X-Xylia?!" Zelos squeaked, his arms tightening around Kratos' waist, trying to hide behind him. "What are you doing here?!"

"I promised I'd come over, remember silly?" Xylia smiled. Kratos was oddly reminded of two siblings. She cast an appraising eye on Kratos, "I always thought you had good taste."

"So... you're not mad at me?"

"No! Why would I be mad at you?!" Xylia asked in a scandalized tone. She crossed her arms, "I am completely accepting of anything you do; unless it is detrimental to your health or others. But I see nothing wrong with the two of you, in fact, I would like to say that I have never seen any two people who look like they belong together as much as you two."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course! And Kratos seems to be a decent person," she continued, waving her hand absently. "Quite unlike that Sheena," she scowled, "I swear, if she comes around again..."

Zelos hugged her, "Thanks Xylia." She returned the hug.

"It's no problem Zelos!" she told him as they stepped away from each other. She giggled, "I think K-chan over there is feeling a little left out..."

Accepting the coffee that Xylia pressed into his hands, Zelos went over to Kratos, snuggling himself against the other's side as a protective arm wrapped around his hips. Xylia grinned, "Does this mean I have to knock whenever I wake you up in the morning? Or should I just be careful overall?"

The new couple blushed as Xylia began laughing.

"So, K-chan, how did you two meet?" Xylia asked as she struggled to untangle the tree lights from the wad of intertwined wires.

"About six years ago. I was his sword instructor."

"Oh, really?" she smiled up at him even as she continued her fight with the wires. "That's cool, but umm... when did this whole thing start? I mean, when did you first reveal that you loved him?" She blushed, "Forgive the questioning, I'm just being a total girl over all of this! Gotta know the details!" Then, in a more serious tone, "Just know that I do like you Kratos, and that I believe Zelos could not have found a better person then you."

"Just last night, actually." Kratos reached over to help her with the lights. "But, I have had feelings for him for much longer. I always believed that he had feelings for Sheena; but he proved me wrong last night. And I'm glad that he did."

She nodded, "Well, Sheena isn't just his type. She does have a truly beautiful body, but her nature isn't what Zelos needs... someone more mature and able to be there for him." She smiled, "Which is what I see in you. One last question, how old are you?"

"Xylia! Quit interrogating him!" Zelos reprimanded. "And for the record, he's twenty-eight."

"Oh, come on! I just wanna get to know him better!" she played back. "After all, if he's gonna be around a lot then I'd like to be able to have a conversation with him without stepping into awkward territory."

"Well... alright."

She grinned, "Does this mean I get to ask about your sex life?"

"Hell no!"

**.:-o-:.**

It was late in the evening when the trio finished decorating, but they were pleased with the result. Kratos insisted on making dinner, going so far as to threaten to strap both of them down if they didn't stop sticking their fingers into everything. Xylia would grin guiltily, while Zelos would pull out the puppy eyes.

Eventually, he finished, and placed three plates on the table. Taking his own seat between Xylia and Zelos, they began to eat.

He liked Xylia; the young woman had led a rather plain, ordinary life, but had suffered under the pope's extreme half-elven legislature. Once, Exire had been her home, but her mother and her had left there when she was little. Apparently, she had more elven blood in her then many other half-elves, as her father was a half-elf and her mother an elf. Xylia talked about them; but she did seem to miss them quite a bit.

"Life's been easier now," she continued. "With the pope out of power; but there are whispers that he's escaped again and is biding his time; awaiting a chance to seize power once again."

"The pope escaped?" Zelos asked, surprised.

"Well, I wouldn't say the rumors are completely true; but the increased presence of the imperial soldiers here seems to point to that," Xylia elaborated. "You have to present identification, or have someone with decent standing vouch for you to even get into town."

Kratos nodded, "And liars are suitably punished."

"Liars? Why haven't I heard any of this?" Zelos looked between the two. "Have you guys been hiding this from me?"

"It only started happening a while ago," Xylia murmured, clearly ashamed of herself. "I thought you'd know; most people in town do..."

"I didn't think that it was anything of consequence."

A heavy sigh, "Well, I suppose it was bound to happen anyway... bastard probably does still have people loyal to him and others willing to join his cause."

"He won't seize power though, will he?!" Xylia asked hurriedly. "It was terrible when he was in power before! There was always the possibility that I would be shipped off to Sybak and never see my home again..."

Zelos gave her a reassuring smile, "You've endeared yourself to the people of this city; they would never let that happen. Besides Xy, we wouldn't let them anyways." He winked at Kratos.

"Thanks..." she murmured.

"The time of such a system has passed," Kratos told her. "Only now may we try and mend what has been damaged."

She gave him a crooked smile, "Sometimes Kratos... you sound much older then you are." She giggled, "But then, I suppose, you have seen much more of life then I have."

_'Much more then you will ever know,'_ was in Kratos' thoughts. He gave her a small smile, "I guess I have."

"Words of wisdom come easily when one believes," she added. "But age helps as well."

Zelos raised an eyebrow as he raised his fork to his mouth, "Been reading again Xy?"

"Very funny Zelly!" she retorted. "And if you haven't noticed, I'm not the one whose house is practically filled up with books of every variety."

"There isn't that much to do here..."

"I did offer you work at my cafe."

"I don't think that would be-"

"I would not mind," Kratos interjected. "That is, if you need any help."

"So K-chan wants to work?" Xylia asked cutely. "I suppose since you are going to be here for a while you'd need something to do; can't be like Zelly all the time. Holed up inside reading, writing, and composing," she smiled at her friend's glare, "But he's good at it. Some of his work is beautiful; have you heard him play Kratos?"

Shaking his head, Kratos explained, "I know he plays; but he has never offered to play for me. However, I would be very interested in hearing him play."

Turning her attention back to Zelos, who looked rather embarrassed, "Zelly! There's no need to be so modest, you can show something you're good at! As long as you don't boast or show off too much. I know! Why don't we see if we can find a piano for the cafe? Then you can come and play sometimes there for the customers!"

"Oh, well I..." he blushed. "I'll think about it Xy."

They finished up dinner in rather friendly banter, and washed the dishes, forming a little line. Kratos scrubbed the dishes in soapy water; sleeves rolled up past his elbows. Zelos rinsed the clean dishes in lukewarm water, a content smile on his face. Xylia dried them and put them away; smiling happily and humming as she did so.

Eventually the trio settled into the now decorated sitting room; Xylia having made a specialty tea of hers. An old elven recipe that she'd learned from her mother.

"It's not that far from here! But then, I'm not one who'd like to run some tourist cafe," she waved her hand as she spoke the last bit. "I see a few tourists now and then; not as many as those gaudy places near the entrance and the inn. My place mostly see those who actually call this place home. The few tourists I do see either come upon the cafe by accident, or have heard about it from someone."

Xylia had settled herself into a comfy armchair near the fire, while Kratos and Zelos took the couch. Kratos had pulled his legs up, and Zelos had settled against him, his back against Kratos' butt, curled up and his hair flipped over his shoulder.

"I like your place Xy... it's quiet and small," Zelos murmured, taking another sip of his tea. "But I'll see about the piano... does that make you happy?"

"Definitely! I'm really hoping that you do it! It would be such a treat!" Xylia was giving him a warm smile; Kratos liked her. "But I don't think we'll plan anything until Christmas is over; and maybe K-chan can start working there around then."

"That sounds reasonable."

"Great! I can't wait to get some help around there."

The clock chimed, indicating it was ten. Xylia jumped, "Oh no! It's late, I should probably be getting home. I hope that I'm not intruding too much." She stood up, leaving her mug on the table. "Well it was nice meeting you Kratos. And I'll see you two tomorrow then? Drop by and help me get the place looking festive!"

"Xy that-"

"That sounds good," Kratos told her, cutting off Zelos. He wiggled out from beside him to see her off. "I think it would good for Zelos to get out of the house for a while."

She called back from the entrance hall, voice muffled slightly, "Well, good night you two. Get some sleep; I want to see you there at a decent hour."

"With Kratos as an alarm clock, who wouldn't?" Zelos called back. The door shut on her laughter, Kratos returning soon after to find Zelos stretched out across the couch; leaving Kratos no space at all to sit. "Heh, looks like there's no room for you."

"You think?" Kratos raised an eyebrow before climbing on _**top**_ of him. "I think that there's plenty of room." He leaned down to press a light kiss against the other's lips, "How about you play something for me?"

"Well, what would you like to hear?"

"Anything; as long as you play it."

"Alright; you're going to have to let me up first."

Kratos smirked as he did so, whispering, "I'll have you back there later."

Zelos blushed as he headed over to the piano.

**.:-o-:.**

Ha! Next chapter be a lemon! I hope that satisfies all you smut loving readers out there! So, leave me a review, and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I know it wasn't as long as the first; but I can't always turn out such long pieces, or I'd cramp my fingers up. Believe me, one day I will get carpal tunnel; it's a fact of life.

Leave me some reviews!

Kat.


	3. Day 2: Decoration

**A/N:** I promised to address this issue, and I am. Those of you who are reading this on Fanfiction may have noticed that some chapters seem to be missing (this will become more apparent as you continue reading). This is perfectly okay! The only missing parts are the smut chapters, of which there are three. The first one was last chapter, and if you really must read it, I've included a link to it on my profile. To those reading this on AFF, thank you so much and you can ignore this little note.  
Mmm... I like my Kratos. He's a bit of a pervert in this chapter. XD  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco, not me. Xylia Eckheart and the plot do belong to me, however. The song at the end is _Lullaby_ by Assemblage 23.

* * *

**Day 2: Decoration**

Even after a long night, Kratos rolled out of bed at quite the early hour. It was sometime past eight, and he felt much better; but than, he supposed, he hadn't been the one on the bottom. Rolling out of bed after carefully untangling his limbs from where they'd entwined with his lover, Kratos pulled on the same jeans he'd worn the night before and a plain black T-shirt. He briefly wondered why there was so much black in Zelos' wardrobe, but quickly shoved that thought aside. What he really needed right now was coffee.

Flanoir was, and probably always will be, a very quiet city; especially so early in the morning. But it was something that Kratos was willing to adjust to and looking forward to enjoying. In a way, the town was much like Iselia, but there was that feeling that that was going to change. After all, a place couldn't be the birth place of a hero unless it had some sort of monument and tourist draw to it. Of course, not many people really knew about such things, only those many who had helped with it, and those who had always known did. But Lloyd, along with Colette, was considered very much of a hero in the lands that had formerly composed the world of Sylvarant.

Lean arms wrapped around his torso and shoulders, "What's on your mind?"

"Depends. You're a terrible house keeper, but your cooking has definitely improved," Kratos laughed when Zelos scowled at the comment. "But we can worry about that later, firstly, you need a shower and to get dressed; I'll tackle breakfast."

"You're no fun..." Zelos grumbled as he rolled out of bed, he rubbed his lower back. He hadn't noticed the dull ache that had settled into his rear, and now it had flared up. Muttering darkly, he proceeded to the adjoining bathroom. Once he was under the warm water, he felt better then he had earlier, and he also had a chance to think.

Maybe they'd jumped a little too quickly into the more intimate parts of a relationship, but Zelos didn't regret a thing that had happened; except that it could have happened before then, but he was just happy that it had. If a sore bum was what it took to keep Kratos with him, then he was willing. It looked like this Christmas was going to be a good one. Even if it was only a Christmas with two other people.

Running his fingers through his hair, he quickly lathered it up before rinsing out the suds. Today was a good day. He knew it.

.:-o-:.

"I so say that you're going to bottom one of these days," Zelos informed Kratos as he walked into the kitchen. He rubbed his lower back and rear for added effect. "This pain is killing me!"

Kratos smirked, handing Zelos a plate of pancakes to place on the table. "Being on the bottom signifies trust, and also strength. It takes strength to allow someone else to take control."

Sticking his tongue out at the mercenary, Zelos set the plate down on the already breakfast laden table. Kratos only rolled his eyes as he placed a coffee pot on the table, "Quit being so sour about it, I didn't hear you complaining about it last night." He gave him another smirk, shoulders shaking with barely suppressed laughter at the mortified expression on Zelos' face as well as the tomato red color that it had turned.

"... dirty old man..." Zelos muttered darkly. This time Kratos couldn't contain his laughter. All he earned in return was a rather dirty glare from the shorter red head. "And what's so amusing about that?"

Kratos only gave him a cheshire smile before pressing a passionate kiss to Zelos' lips.

.:-o-:.

"If there is one thing I hate about Flanoir it's the cold!" Zelos cursed as he brought his gloved hands to his mouth. He'd pulled his hood up and was wearing a toque underneath as well. Kratos had tucked a scarf around his neck, as though he'd foreseen the ex-Chosen's sensitivity to the cold.

"If you hate the cold so much, then why did you move here?" Kratos sighed before drawing the younger man to him swiftly, wrapping an arm about his shoulder and pulling him against his chest. Zelos blinked, and was mildly surprised when blood rushed into his cheeks. He thought that his blood was too busy trying to keep his extremities warm then to show embarrassment.

"Ermm... well this is new."

"Hn." Zelos gave a small smile as his eyes drifted closed, allowing the mercenary to guide him in the bitter cold of early morning. He'd let the cold response from Kratos slip; he could tell he was a little new to this whole feelings of being in relationship; especially with another man.

Mornings in Flanoir were the pits, it warmed up slightly in the afternoon, before cooling right back down in the evening, before dropping to unreasonably cold temperatures at night. Zelos found himself grateful for the added warmth of another body; he curled closer.

"This is the place right?" Kratos asked, breaking the silence, Zelos cracked his eyes open before nodding. The door swung open, and the pair entered the small cafe.

"Zelly! Kratos!" Xylia called, throwing herself at them and drawing them into a bear hug. "I'm so glad to see you both! How was your night? Was it good? Did you two sleep well?" She eyed them warily for a moment, stepping back before placing her hands on her hips, "Let me guess, you two did it? After I left?"

The deadly glare from Kratos, and the rush of blood to Zelos' face gave her an answer. She squealed, clapping her hands together and twirling around, "You did! Oh wow! It must've been hot! So tell me, who was on top?!"

"X-Xylia!" Zelos exclaimed, dropping his coat to the floor in surprise. "I told you! No asking about our sex life!" She giggled and gave them a totally fake innocent look.

"Please...?"

"No!"

"I believe that what goes on in my and Zelos' room is our business alone," Kratos replied evenly, despite that pink splotches in his cheeks.

"Ohhh... Kratos is embarrassed!" Xylia giggled, then danced out of reach before either could grab her to throttle her for her remarks. "I've already pulled out everything. I need you to change all of the candles on the tables to the festive ones," she pointed to Zelos, "And Kratos can hang up all the baubles and mistletoe; we'll all decorate the tree later."

It took a few minutes for Zelos to detangle himself from the mass of layers he'd worn, while Kratos easily shed his blazer and winter coat. Stowing them on coat racks, they got down to work. Zelos found the replacing of candles tedious and repititive work that didn't take his mind completely off the events that had transpired the night before.

Now that he had chance to think about it, it really had been enjoyable. It was the first time that he'd ever actually enjoyed sex with another person, truly enjoyed it; in fact, he was slightly ashamed to admit that it was his first time being intimate in such a way with another man. He was tredding in slightly unknown territory at this point, but wasn't about to back out now.

Finishing up with the tables, Zelos stowed the old ones into the box, and then tucking that away into a small storage room in the back hallway of the cafe near the bathrooms. Coming back out, he found Xylia perched precariously on a small step ladder, twinning up garlands on the archway; she was just twining in some mistletoe with a rather... amused grin on her face.

"Xylia, what are you planning?" Zelos asked, nearly startling her off her perch. Xylia lurched forward, hands grabbing at the walls for support; she glared darkly at him.

"I'm not planning anything!" she squeaked. "So don't insinuate that I am!" Climbing down, she gave him a smoldering, dark glare (which really wasn't all that effect as Zelos was about eight inches taller then her). Kratos, who was sliding some menus into festive covers, looked up. He rolled his eyes and gave a small smile at their antics; those two were really like brother and sister. He returned to what he was doing, pausing to look at the menu.

Eventually, the squabble drifted to an end once both sides had forgetten what it was that they'd been arguing about originally. Kratos watched as Zelos whispered something to Xylia, who immediately grinned and came bouncing over to him.

"So Kratos... Zelos tells me that you sing?"

Kratos nearly choked on air, and sent a dark look in his lover's direction. Zelos smirked and shrugged before busying himself with arranging some centerpieces on the tables. Turning his attention back to Xylia, "I suppose there's no denying it now."

She grinned, "None whatsoever!"

"But can I ask why you're interested Xylia?"

"I want you to sing in my café."

"... you're kidding."

"Nope! I hope you have something good because tomorrow we're opening back up and I want some live entertainment!" she skipped off into the kitchen to speak to the chef.

Dropping his forehead into his palm, Kratos wondered what else could happen that could possibly embarrass him?

"You okay?" A hand settled on his shoulder, Kratos looked up, frowning.

"This is your fault you know."

Zelos gave a small smile and shrugged, "It was either that or telling her that you could play an instrument. I was thinking of tenor sax."

"You'd be sleeping on the couch."

.:-o-:.

A decent sized spruce tree was set up in one corner of the café. Slightly out of the way, but definitely a focal point of the room now, along with the fire place, the trio set about decorating it. Kratos, being the tallest, got the honor of placing the star on top (with the help of a step ladder). Xylia unpacked ornaments from their newspaper protection, handing them to the new couple to put on the tree.

"So... are we going to have Christmas dinner here or at your place Zelos?"

Looking back, Zelos responded, "I guess at my place; there's plenty of room there for the three of us."

"Okay! Should I bring anything? Drinks, dessert?"

"How about dessert? I don't think Kratos is any good at baking. Oh! And could maybe bring over some of that special holiday coffee that I like?"

Neither noticed how Kratos ducked a little behind the tree at the mention of baking; Xylia replied, "Of course! You know I love that stuff too! And I'll find something extra special for dessert!"

"That sounds great Xy, thanks."

"No prob! Kratos? Here's another one." She handed him another glass orb ornament. Kratos nodded and hung it on an upper branch.

It didn't take too long for the three to finish up with the tree, and soon they were gathered around the fire in the plush armchairs.

"Whew!" Xylia exclaimed as she sank deeper into hers. "Well, at least now all the decoratings done! I can relax for a little. Well, at least until I reopen tomorrow."

"You took these two days off, didn't you Xy?"

She shrugged, "I figured two days was okay, and I'm not expecting too much traffic in these few days leading up to Christmas, it's those days towards New Year's that I'd really like the extra help." She smiled at Kratos, "And thanks so much for offering the help Kratos!"

"Your welcome Xylia."

She glanced at the clock and then out the window, "Wow... I forgot how quickly blizzard's can come in this place! Looks like a bad one, you two should hurry home before it gets worse."

Following her gaze, Kratos had to agree; snow was already falling heavily, and the wind was stirring it up violently. Tonight looked like a bad one.

Standing, Kratos nodded, "We'll head home then, I don't feel like being caught in a blizzard, nor do I feel like carting a half-frozen Zelos all the way there."

"Hey!" Xylia giggled at the indignant look on Zelos' face. "It's not my fault I'm more sensitive to the cold then you two!"

Escorting them to the door, Xylia hugged both of them, "I'll see you two tomorrow though, right? Drop by around two, I'll be opening around then. But take care you two! Kratos you take good care of Zelos and yourself."

"Of course."

"See ya Xy."

Once they were bundled up once more, they left Xylia's café and home behind, heading out into the storm towards their own. Zelos huddled down into his clothes, and moved a little closer to Kratos. The mercenary looked at him for a moment before pulling him firmly against his side, his arm wrapping tightly around his shoulders.

"If you're so sensitive to the cold, then why did you move here in the first place?"

"... it's quiet here," Zelos managed between chattering teeth. "Besides, I don't go out all that often; especially during the '_**winter**_' season."

Rolling his eyes, Kratos didn't pursue the subject, focusing instead on getting them both home as quickly as possible.

.:-o-:.

Stretching near frozen limbs, Zelos flopped onto the couch, yawning. Kratos picked up both of their outer layers, carefully putting them away before coming over to join Zelos. Picking the ex-Chosen's feet off the couch, Kratos flopped down in their place before leaning back to rest his head on the others chest.

"Heh, comfortable?"

"Yes, you make an excellent pillow."

Too exhausted to fight back, Zelos merely nodded and yawned. His drifted closed and he fell asleep.

Looking up at his now sleeping pillow/lover, Kratos rolled his eyes with a small smile; shifting their positions so that he was beneath the other, he made sure that they were both in comfortable positions, settling a pillow behind his neck for support before preparing to fall asleep himself.

Not quite sure yet about what might happen tomorrow, Kratos had a feeling in his gut that things were going to get difficult. After all, things had been going _**too**_ smoothly for them. Things were never this easy.

Humming quietly to himself, he sang softly, _"May you find solac in the gentle arms of sleep, despite the wolves outside your door. In time you will see them all as harmless, and their idle threats easy to ignore. And if fate should ever choose to smite you, stand your ground, never walk away. Please don't ever let the world defeat you, don't get buried in its decay._

"_As you drift into the gauzy realm of dreams, may you take comfort in the thought that you are safe. For it only takes a fraction of a second, for all of this to change. Return to me, when slumber's fog has lifted. Return to me, stronger than before."_

Letting his eyes drift closed, Kratos eventually gave in to the gentle waves of sleep that battered against his consciousness.

* * *

Ha! Whew! Another one down! And you know what? I actually finished the fourth chapter before I finished the third, kinda sad and strange isn't it? Well, I have good reason! Stupid keyboard hates me, so I have to start all over again on my laptop cause it's messed up and I can't even get onto my side to send it to myself. Sucks, doesn't it? 

Anyways, I hope you guys like this. I'm focusing on this fanfiction till the end of the month (or until I finish it). So enjoy my Christmas present to you! Although... there might be a one-shot or two, but nothing else. I have some already completed work that I need to upload, so I'll do that in the mean time.

Oh, I just realized how many lyrics I'm using in this fanfiction... well, just think that you're getting a chance to find new music! I suggest that you do download or at least listen to _Lullaby_ by Assemblage 23; it's really a beautiful song, if not quite depressing. I adore it.

And for any readers who would like to read the lemony version, you can read it either on DA or AFF, I'll make sure that I have links up to both on my profile ASAP.

Now...**READ AND REVIEW**.

Kat.


	4. Day 3: Arrivals

**A/N:** Bleck, I really hate having exams in January... it means cramming over the holidays; which I hate and normally don't even bother. But this year I have diplomas, PLUS my AP exams, so I have to. So my plan is basically to try and cram writing all of this fanfic in one week so then I can just study for the rest of the holiday; I'll be totally miserable, so enjoy my fanfiction that has my attention right now while it still does.

**Disclaimer:** Tales of Symphonia and its characters aren't mine; they're Namco's. I own Xylia Eckheart and the plot; which is all. The songs included in this chapter are Evanescence's _My Immortal_, and Something Corporate's _ Watch the Sky_

**Day 3: Arrivals**

Sunlight streamed in bright through the large bay windows, the intensity only increased by the light reflecting off the fresh snow outside. Zelos' eyes scrunched up and he turned his face away from the bright sunlight, instead burying it deeply into the couch pillows; grumbling something about it not being fair and cursing Kratos for getting up already.

"I don't understand what you have against mornings. It's not even that early," Kratos reprimanded him. "You've gotten lazy over these two years."

Pouting as he sat up, Zelos blinked and rubbed at his eyes, stretching his arms above his head, "I've always been laid-back; not lazy. Besides, in all of the traveling I was normally one of the first up; I beat Lloyd and the brat up at least."

"The 'brat'?" Kratos asked, eyebrow raised as he handed Zelos a mug of coffee. He took a sip from his home.

"Yeah the brat; you know, Genis."

Cracking a small smile, Kratos fought back the urge to roll his eyes at the childish insult, "What earned that nickname?"

Shrugging, Zelos took a gulp of his coffee, "He's got a bit of a bratty nature; you know, he's too much of a know-it-all; annoys the shit out of me. Good thing I haven't seen him at all, he'd probably act even more bratty if he found out I still call him that."

"Hn."

There was a loud, crashing knock at the door; Zelos winced at the loud noise, and bashing that might cause damage to his door. On the other hand, Kratos merely sighed; he'd been looking forward to a relaxing morning spent leisurely with his lover; he headed for the door, mug still in hand. Opening the door suddenly on another one of the horrendously unneededly loud knocks.

With a loud crash, and an exclaimation of, "OW!" Genis Sage made a very spectacular entrance. Just behind him, with an exasperated look on her face, was his older sister, Raine.

"Oh, hello Kratos," Raine greeted politely, pulling her scarf down a little. "I didn't expect to see you here; this is an unexpected surpise."

With a nod, Kratos watched absently as Genis peeled himself off the floor with a dark look on his face. He turned to Kratos, "What are you doing here Kratos?"

Choosing to ignore the rather rude tone, Kratos replied simply with, "I was in the area."

"That's not very specific..."

"Oi, it's the brat." Zelos was suddenly there, taking another gulp of coffee as he ruffled Genis' hair. "Hey Raine, didn't think I'd ever see you this far out."

Obviously, the elder Sage was taken aback by Zelos' tone and choice of words; she'd obviously been expecting something else, more along the lines of what a 'beautiful hunny' she was and how happy Zelos was to see her, followed by some comment on how he might like to sleep with her.

"It's... it's not that far out of the way... besides, it wasn't completely my idea to come here..."

"Huh? Really? Couldn't have been the brat's here."

"Quit calling me that! I've grown a full fives inches!"

"Tch, still a brat."

Raine took a moment to respond as Kratos shut the door behind her as she stepped inside, "Well, it was Lloyd's idea. He knew you'd be spending Christmas out here, alone, so he invited us all to come, and we'd spend Christmas here. Flanoir's a great city for the Christmas season anyways."

"Oh. Well umm..." Zelos hadn't expected this. So everyone else was coming up here for Christmas? Crap! He had no where near enough room for them all. "What about Seles?"

"Seles is doing fine. In fact, we visited her in Meltokio a few months ago. She seemed happy enough to see us; but she couldn't make it out because something popped up and she had some things she'd like to work out. She told me to pass on her regards."

Still as tight-lipped as ever about him, Zelos thought; shoving that aside, "Well, not that I'm not happy to see you, but I don't have enough room here for everyone to stay here..." Besides, he'd rather not draw attention to the fact that Kratos wasn't sleeping in the guest room, and he didn't want anyone else to know about anything else they were doing...

"We've booked rooms for everyone at the inn; well, as many rooms as we could. Unfortunately, it seems some of us won't be able to stay there so if you have room it would be appreciated."

Thinking fast, Zelos remember Xylia had some room over at her place, "Sorry, but with Kratos staying here," he shot said mercenary a glare telling him not to say anything, "I really don't have room for anyone else. But I know someone here who does have some room where you could stay, I could ask her."

Kratos simply drank some more coffee; he'd stick with Zelos' lie for now. After all, he didn't want to share his lover with anyone else; and it was best if they kept their relationship under wraps for the time being.

"A friend? Is this the girl that Lloyd mentioned? What was her name again? I think it started with an X..."

"Xylia," Genis supplied, glaring darkly at Zelos from under his bangs.

"Yeah, Xy's got some room over at her cafe, I'm pretty sure I could convince her to let you guys stay there for the holidays, she wouldn't mind the company."

"Ah, thank you Zelos," Raine smiled. "I think Lloyd and Colette will be arriving later this morning, and Regal and Presea will be here this evening. Actually, I'm surprised Sheena's not here already. Oh well, I suppose she'll be here soon enough."

Neither Raine or Genis noticed how Zelos stiffened at the mention of the summoner's name; Kratos watched Zelos carefully, noting the fear that flashed through his lavender eyes. The way his voice sounded strained, even though the other two didn't seem to notice it, "That's good... I haven't seen most of them in a while."

"We've all been very out of touch lately, it's a little sad. But this is a great time for us all to get back together and catch up." Raine smiled.

"Would you two like to come in while we wait for the others then? I can get you some coffee Raine..."

With a nod, Raine replied, "That would be great, thanks Zelos."

It didn't take long for the Sage siblings to be settled down into the living room. Kratos, who has slipped off to the kitchen with the excuse of breakfast, waited patiently as Zelos came in shortly after him. The ex-Chosen started the coffee before turning to Kratos.

"Sheena's... coming here..."

"I know."

And with that, Zelos collapsed in a faint.

"Is Zelos okay? He didn't hurt himself when he fell?"

"No; I managed to catch him before he hit the floor and he didn't hit his head on anything; there wasn't anything nearby when he fell. He should come round in a few minutes."

"Any particular reason why he fainted?"

"It's probably just the stress that got to him. It might have been the shock from learning about everyone coming here for Christmas without his knowing about it; he wasn't prepared for it."

"Oh, well that's understandable I suppose... he did look rather pale earlier, did something happen that could've caused this fainting spell?"

"He might have been hungry; but other then that, I think it was the stress."

"I got the water Raine."

"Thank you Genis, please set it down on the coffee table there."

Zelos' eyelids tightened, he groaned slightly. Their voices were concerned; even the brat's. But... he still didn't want to wake up and have to face the awful truth that he might have to watch the one who he was hopelessly in love die at the hands of someone who he also cared about; just not as strongly or in the way that she wanted him to. The careful threads he'd managed to wind together to hold himself together were quickly tearing; leaving him flailing as he fell.

"He's coming too..."

"Raine, Genis, why don't you two fix something to eat? I'll make sure Zelos is okay, I think something to eat might help him."

There was skepticism in Raine's voice, but she agreed and disappeared into the kitchen with her younger brother.

"Zelos? Zelos I know you can hear me."

And he could, he just didn't want to come back and face the truth; the hard, painful truth that could very well tear away the very meaning of his existence.

"You can't stay like this forever you know."

He knew he couldn't, but he could try couldn't he?

A heavy sigh slipped past Kratos' lips, he'd have to try something else, "You won't ever have to give me up. I'm quite happy where I am and I won't ever leave you. I mean it when I say that I love you."

Eyelids fluttered, and lavender eyes peeked up at burgandy ones from under lush lashes, "Kratos?"

"I'm right here; you don't have to be afraid." Zelos reached out wordlessly, taking the younger man's hand in his; Kratos gave it a gentle squeeze. "I won't leave you, I know it would break you. I'll be here for as long as you need me, as long as you need me. I'll protect you, I don't want to see you broken again." A small smile, "My heart is ever at your service."

Returning the smile as best he could in his slightly drowsy state, Zelos tried to think of something to say, "I love you very much, because with you, I found a way to love myself again."

"Lunch is ready you two."

It wasn't until lunch had been finished and the dishes done when Lloyd and Colette arrived in Flanoir. They'd taken rooms with Xylia; who they'd remember from their vist a year and a half before. The young woman, who'd been ecstatic to see them again, and anxious to meet Zelos' other friends; had postponed opening her café for another day to come over with the two of them.

She struck it off with Genis quickly, "Who's the midget?"

"I AM NOT A MIDGET!"

"Fine, a loudmought then."

"I'M NOT A LOUDMOUTH!"

"Then why are you shouting?"

"... shut up."

Genis had stormed off at that in a foul mood, with Xylia grinning widely. Raine merely rolled her eyes at the entrance; though amusement was in her eyes and a smile tugged at her lips. Xylia took the moment to formally introduce herself as she bustled around making coffee.

"I'm Xylia Eckheart! But Zelly calls me Xy, and I live here in Flainoir," her smile was broad as she handed Raine a mug. "And you are?" 

"I'm Professor Raine Sage, but you can call me Raine, Xylia."

"Ohh.. alright then!" she continued handing out the mugs until there were none left; she promptly hopped onto the counter. Zelos had managed to whisper to her that his and Kratos' relationship wasn't a subject of conversation, and she should try not to bring it up.

Interrogating the others on their travels and what they'd seen, Xylia had effectively provided a distraction from the two men in the corner.

Zelos leaned casually against the corner of the counter, mug raised and watching Xylia's highly animated questions and the enthusiasism that she put into the conversation. Beside him, Kratos leaned against the counter as well, watching the spectacle with mostly well hidden amusement.

"Iselia? I've been anywhere in Slyvarant! What's it like? Is it nice? It's not cold there is it? Would it be a good place for a vacation? Could I come visit some time?"

Colette was all smiles, "Iselia's a really nice place, it's quiet and peaceful there; well, at least it was when we left. We haven't been back in a while, but from what I've heard, lots of people are going there now... it may become a bit of a tourist trap... I'm not sure if I'd like for that to happen. But it's still a nice place and of course you can come visit Xylia! I'm sure Dirk would be happy to meet you!"

"Ohh..." She paused, "Dirk's your dad, isn't he Lloyd?"

"Yeah, he raised me. What about you Xylia? What happened to your parents?"

"They... died a long time ago..." This was a sensitive subject for Xylia, but Zelos knew that it would have to come out eventually. He sighed; it had taken him months to work it out of her.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry to hear that!" Colette was immediately at Xylia's side, a sorrowful look in her eyes as she took the older girl's hand in hers gently. "It's okay Xylia, my mother died giving birth to me..."

"My mother... we were attacked by mercenaries not to far from Meltokio... another traveller found me wandering around covered in blood... he was nice enough to take me in and helped me to establish my café here in Flanoir... my father died when I was very little; I don't remember him very well."

Raine spoke up just then, her hand resting on Xylia's shoulder, "You're a half-elf aren't you? Your mother must have faced horrible persecution."

A wry grin twisted Xylia's features as she looked at Raine, "Actually, I'm three quarters elven; my mother was an elf, and my father was a half-elf... I used to live on Exire when I was little, but we eventually left and travelled around until then... I learned a lot of my herbal remedies from her and some healing arts too."

"Really? You know healing arts?" Lloyd asked, a goofy grin on his face.

"Of course, my mother worked as a healer before she was exiled from the elven village. She taught me most of what she knew."

"I'm a healer too, perhaps we could compare arts sometime; we might be able to learn from each other," Raine suggested.

"Really? That'd be awesome! I'd love too!"

Genis came back in at this point, obviously he'd been standing outside the door the whole time, "Zelos, why is there a piano in the living room and a mess of papers with a bunch of scribbles on them in the living room?"

Hopping down off the counter, Xylia came over and tugged at Zelos' hand, "Whaaat? They don't know?! Are Kratos and I the only ones?"

"Only ones who what?" Genis asked, confused. Raine watched the scene unfold.

"Ohh... you've gotta show them your amazing skills! Please Zelly? Please?!" Xylia had latched herself onto Zelos' arm and was now shaking it while looking up at him with her best puppy eyes. Zelos sighed; he still had a weakness for that...

"Alright Xy..."

"Yay! C'mon let's go!" She promptly began dragging Zelos out of the kitchen, down the hallway, and into the living room. Loud exclaimations and curses could be heard coming from the ex-Chosen as this happened; and the two adults smiled and laughed at it.

Genis, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes and shrugged, "He's as immature as ever."

When the trio arrived in the living room; Xylia was busy rifling through Zelos' compositions, looking for one that she thought would showcase his skills perfectly; several papers fell to the floor in her frenzied searching, which left a sighing Zelos to pick them up and make sure that everything was still together. He'd still have to reorganize the entire thing when she was done... he was pretty sure that parts of certain pieces had fallen out of the folders and books which she held, and those parts were currently held in his hands.

Lloyd watched, intrigued, at the scene; sliding onto the couch beside Colette, taking her hand discreetly in his. Genis was currently trying to figure out what Xylia had been talking about; and not doing so well at that. Kratos smiled knowingly, and Raine just watched in mild interest.

"Oh, I like these..." Xylia handed the rest of the pile to Zelos after pulling out a particularily ratty looking bundle of papers; her eyes scanned it quickly before she grinned. "Nee... can I ask for a little mini concert? Oh pretty, pretty please Zelly?"

"Well... okay..."

"These two," she handed them to Zelos before bounding over to Kratos and grabbing his arm. "You too. I want to hear this voice that Zelly was talking about yesterday!"

"Huh? What 'voice'?" Lloyd asked.

Xylia ignored Lloyd's question, dragging Kratos over to the piano as Zelos set up the music for the first piece, "C'mon K-chan! Please? I really, really wanna hear it! Please?" She lowered her voice so the others couldn't hear, "Or else I'll tell them..."

The mercenary knew that it was going to come out eventually, but he didn't want to have to have that discussion with his son _**now**_, and have to explain the entire situation to a thoroughly confused Xylia (who probably would be horrified to discover just how much older he was then Zelos). That would be something that would have to wait for another time, when there was less of a chance of Xylia overhearing.

Once she'd pushed and prodded the two enough, she settled in the other four for what she called "a little holiday treat, courtesy of Zelly and K-chan". None of them were even going to ask about the nicknames; it was obvious they were reserved for Xylia's use only; but Genis would remember Zelos', just to spite him.

The first piece that Xylia had picked out was a rather haunting, almost painfully beautiful piece called _'My Immortal'_. It just seemed to... speak to everyone in the most heart-wrenching, exquisite way.

"_I'm so tired of being here, supressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Because your presecnce still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase._

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I've held your hand for all of these years, but you still have all of me."_

This had obviously been very much a labor of love for Zelos; the way the notes seemed to just effortlessly flow from beneath elegant, delicate fingers. The lyrics just _**fit**_.

"_You used to captivate me, by your resonating light. But now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams, your voice it chased away all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, There's just too much that time cannot erase._

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I've held your hand for all of these, but you still have all of me._

"_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. And though you're still with me, I've been alone all along."_

By the end of the piece, everyone was in tears. Kratos didn't even realize that he had tears streaking down his face until Zelos had wordlessly taken his hand in his, an action that the others luckily didn't notice, and given it a soft squeeze accompanied by his own small, sad smile that was likewise marred with tears. Wiping away the moisture with the back of his hand, Kratos gently returned the pressure.

"That was... so..." Colette wiped uselessy at her own tears; unable to find anything to describe it. "You sang wonderfully Kratos..."

Knowing that this really was just meant as a showcase of Zelos' hidden talent, Kratos accepted the compliment without acknowledging that he'd done so. Genis refused to say anything; which left Lloyd and Raine to compliment Zelos.

"That was something else Zelos."

"I've never heard... such a moving piece of music, have you ever thought of taking up teaching?"

"Zelly doesn't really have the 'teaching' gene, Raine," Xylia pointed out. "Besides, for him, this is more of an outlet then anything. It's like his reading, which, by the way, he does too much of."

The professor dabbed at her, "I believe that there was one other piece that Xylia wanted us to hear... I'd like to hear more."

"Yes, me too. If that's alright..." Colette trailed off.

"What? Oh yeah that's fine..." Zelos brushed the tears off his face using his arms, before quickly placing the first piece off to the side in a neat pile and spreading the other one out across the stand.

The second piece was different from the first one, significantly. But it was still a wonderfully work, and definitely showed that the young ex-Chosen had a huge musical talent and way with words.

"_I'm lost at sea, the radio is jamming, but they won't find me. I swear it's for the best, and then your frequency is pulling me in closer till I'm home. And I've been up for days, I finally lost my mind, and then I lost my way, I'm blistered but I'm better, and I'm home._

"_I will crawl, there's things that are worth giving up, I know, but I won't let this get me. I will fight you, you live the life you're given with the storms outside. Somedays all I do is watch the sky."_

It was strange, Kratos mused, for the others at least; to see this side of Zelos. After all, when they'd met him and during the journey that followed, he'd come across as an irresponsible, womanizing moron who only cared about impressing pretty women and girls and who was deeply vain and narcisstic. While it was true that Zelos definitely was handsome, maybe not in a pure masculine way, he definitely wasn't stupid; even though he could act that way. He was a deeply conflicted individual who was more screwed up and insightful then he let on.

"_This room's too small, it's only getting smaller, up against the wall, I'm slowly getting taller. In this wonderland, you skin feels so similar and I'm home._

"_I'll crawl, there's things that are worth giving up I know, but I won't let this get me. I will fight, you live the life you're given with the storms outside. Somedays all I do is watch the sky, and somedays, all I do is watch the sky._

"_And I think I, I could use a little break. Today was a good day. And I think I, I could use a little break, but today was a good day... and it's a deep sea, in which I'm floated, and still I sink to think that I must crawl, there's things that are worth giving up I know._

"_When you can't bear to carry me, I'll fight. You live the life you're given with the storms outside. And someday's all I do is watch the sky. Today was a good day... today was a good day..."_

"Oh wow... I never knew you could play the piano; I mean, there was one back in Meltokio... but I never thought..." Colette murmured. Xylia's brow ruffled at the mention of Meltokio.

"What? Zelos! You never told me you'd lived in Meltokio!"

Looking down at his hands, Zelos answered with, "I did... I was born and raised there."

"And here I thought you were just a stupid ladies' man." Zelos flinched at Genis' insult; which luckily went unnoticed by the teenager. Xylia immediately leapt to his defense.

"Zelos is not stupid and he is most definitely not a womanizer!"

"Oh yes he is!"

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is!"

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is!"

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is!"

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is!"

"Yes he is!"

"No he's not!"

"Ha! I win!" Xylia gloated with a smug smile on her face; she looked at Genis who was gaping at her like a fish with a superior look on her face.

"Grr! I'll get you back for that!"

"Oh no you won't!"

Dinner was a loud and rambunctious affair. Zelos' kitchen, which was no where near large enough to fit all of them, was crowded with Kratos, Genis, and Xylia; who had taken up responsibility for dinner, pushing Genis, Raine, Lloyd, Colette, and Zelos into the living room to await the food's arrival.

"So how's your gathering of Exspheres going?" Zelos asked as he crossed his legs on his arm chair.

"It's going okay so far, we've encountered resistance from mostly the Elemental Research Insistute and the research institutes in Sybak," Lloyd responded. "Though most people are too happy to help, at least, when we drop your name into the conversation Zelos; but that's only in Tethe'alla."

"Yeah, I figured as much. Even though I'm officially no longer the Chosen, most people still identify me as it; and I guess are more then willing to lend a hand if the 'Chosen' is helping someone," Zelos shrugged indifferently. "I'm just glad that stupid title is actually becoming of some use. What about other news?"

"The Pope recently escaped from his prison," Raine remarked, frowning. "No one's sure about where he disappeared to, but word is that he's gathering supporters and is planning an attack on Meltokio. Zelos, I think he's probably going to target you again."

"... figures."

"Oh, don't worry Zelos," Colette smiled; always the optimistic, if not naïve one. "Most people still seem to think that you're still in Meltokio. We're the only ones who know that you're here in Flanoir; it's the last place they'd think to look."

Zelos gave Colette his best fake smile, "Yeah? Thanks Colette."

"Of course! You said it before! 'We Chosen have to look out for each other'!"

"Heh, it's more like ex-Chosen now."

"Oh, I guess you're right about that... but even still, people still see us as the Chosens, so I suppose we still are in a way."

"But we're the last ones; that's even better."

The food was brought in shortly after this, and everyone began to eat. Once the dishes were down and put away, they settled down around the fire with some after dinner coffee or hot chocolate and some quiet conversation. Eventually, it grew late and the others had to depart.

Lloyd and Colette left with Xylia for her café, while Genis and Raine departed for the inn; saying that they'd sleep in tomorrow, but that Zelos should expect a visit from Presea and Regal early the next moring. Zelos groaned.

"Early? How early? Knowing Regal it'll be _**WAY**_ too early..."

"That's what coffee is for Zelos."

"... but still..."

"Just go to sleep Zelos."

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, don't get so bossy Kratos..."

"You're rambling now."

"Sleeping now."

"Good, goodnight Zelos."

"Love you too."

Ha! I finished the fifth chapter at around 12:30 AM on a school night; which is not good. But the good news is that we are officially one third of the way through this fanfiction! Aren't you proud of me? Yes, this fanfiction only has fifteen chapters, and it'll soon be done with... kinda sad isn't it? I hope you all will click that little button that says review... reviews make me happy... and want to work more.

Yes, I know I use a lot of song lyrics in this fanfiction; but I found a quote that explains that! **"Where words fail, music speaks."** It's a quote by Hans Christian Andersen, and I really think that it's true. Music speaks to us on a whole different level then words do, and I suggest that you actually listen to the songs that I use just so you get what I mean.

Thanks for reading; please review.

I'm going to sleep now...

Kat.


End file.
